


The Shipping Job

by AthenaMay24



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Kirk/Spock, Parker and Hardison's thing, Shipping, Star Trek - Freeform, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaMay24/pseuds/AthenaMay24
Summary: Hardison convinces Parker to watch his favorite shows and movies with him. Parker has some. . . interesting ideas about which characters belong together.





	The Shipping Job

Parker glanced over at Hardison, wondering if she was allowed to scoot closer. She didn't know why she wouldn't be, but she also didn't know how this  _thing_  worked, so she just bit her lip and looked away. 

They were on Hardison's couch, watching Star Trek (the original, because that’s what Hardison insisted on starting with). Parker had her knees pulled up to her chest, hugging them, but not because she was uncomfortable. She wasn't uncomfortable, not at all. Hardison had his arm around her—he was all sprawled out with his arm around her shoulders—and she still wasn't uncomfortable. 

In fact, she liked it. 

Parker peeked over at Hardison again. He had that grin—that easy grin—and it was lighting up his face. He must really like Star Trek. Or Parker. Or both.

Parker looked away again.

She paid closer attention to the next couple of episodes since she knew Hardison really wanted her to like the show. She already had some knowledge of Star Trek (mostly from Hardison) and she'd seen a few episodes here and there, but she'd never sat down to watch it in order. It was nice. Some of it was funny, some was sad, some didn't make sense, a lot of it was predictable, but overall, she could see why Hardison enjoyed it.

Their fourth episode of the day ended and the fifth began. Parker leaned over. "We're kind of like them."

Hardison looked confused and paused the episode, gesturing at the screen. "We're like Kirk and Spock?"

"Yeah," Parker nodded, uncurling her legs and shifting in her seat a little. "They're different from each other, they think differently, but they still work together and understand each other."

Hardison smiled and nodded, "Yeah, you're right, they—"

Parker wasn't finished. "And they have a thing like ours."

Hardison's eyebrows scrunched together the way they did when she ate fortune cookies for breakfast or said something particularly abnormal. 

Parker huffed, looking away. "They're not normal-dating yet, but they're going to once they figure stuff out."

Hardison jerked up straight, leaning forward and removing his arm from around her shoulder. " _What_?"

Parker blinked, and cocked her head to the side.

"Kirk and Spock do  _not_  have a thing." Hardison said, waving his arms as he talked. "Not at all. Kirk's his Captain, Spock would never—Kirk would never—That's—It's not a thing, Parker."

"Oh." Parker shrugged. "Okay. I still think they'd be good together."

Hardison stayed frozen for a few minutes, processing, and then slowly leaned back and wrapped his arm around her again. "I can't believe you said that. That's—that's—Just no, girl. No."

Parker shrugged again, leaning into him as he pressed play. He was the Trekkie, he'd know better than she would. His denial didn't change her mind, but she kept the rest of her opinions to herself. 

~o0o~

A week later the team was hanging out in McRory's after a case. Parker and Hardison had just finished their binge of the original series, and Hardison was trying to explain to her about subtle overarching themes that she should look out for in  _Next Generation_.

Eliot slid up next to them at the bar to order another beer from himself and the brunette in one of the booths. He rolled his eyes when he heard what they were discussing. " _Star Trek_  again? Don't you have anything else to obsess over?"

"Obsess?" Hardison looked offended. "I do not obsess. I enjoy. I analyze. I—"

"Write M-rated Kirk/Spock fanfiction?" Eliot interrupted, raising his eyebrows. 

"Ha!" Parker jumped up. "I told you they have a thing."

"They don't have a thing!" Hardison protested.

Eliot shrugged. "Whatever you say, man. I just know there's a lot of dirty fanfictions out there about it. I dated this girl once who—"

"Enough! Enough of that." Hardison waved his hand in Eliot's face. "Get going. Shoo. You got a girl waiting on you, and I can't take any more of this."

Eliot grinned, picking up his beers. "Google it, man."

Hardison watched him go with a half-shocked, half-wounded expression.

Parker patted Hardison on the shoulder. "It's okay. Sometimes even the biggest fans don't know everything."

Hardison just plopped heavily on the barstool and took a big gulp of his orange soda.

~o0o~

Hardison googled it later that night, and immediately wished he hadn't. Once he got over the gross mental images (and the fact that Eliot was right) he had to admit that Parker had made some good points when she'd compared Kirk and Spock's relationship (platonic or not) to their thing.

"Wonder what craziness she'll come up with when we watch Next Gen," he muttered to himself as he closed his laptop. 

(He couldn't wait to find out.)


End file.
